Dx1 Life 4 Part 3
田舎町の隅っこ。 ヒトのいない河川敷で俺たちグレモリー眷属と偽『おっぱいドラゴン』一行こと――ヴァーリチームが一堂に会していた。 *Rural town of corner. We're in a dry riverbed with no human Gremory Kin and false "boobs Dragon" line that - Valle team had met together. 人気のあるところで俺たちとテロリスト集団が話し込むのはいろいろと不味そうだからね。 って, この町の人々は世俗の情報に疎そうだから, そこまで心配しなくてもよさそうだけども。 *It because variously distaste seems to be deep in talk is us and the terrorist groups in the place where the popular. I, because the people of this town's sparse likely to secular information, Kedomo looks good also not have to worry about up there. 「へへへっ, バレちまったねい」 *"Hehehe~tsu, and stomach it was outdid yourself." どろん! と, 煙を立てながらスイッチ姫の姿からもとに戻る美猴。 孫悟空の子孫にして妖怪だ。 ……妖術の類で偽者に化けてた? 妖怪だから, 他者に化けるのはうまいのか。 *Delon! And, Yoshi猴 back to the original from the appearance of the switch princess while making a smoke. It is a specter to the descendants of the Monkey King. ...... It was disguised as fake in the witchcraft of the kind? Because it is monster, and what good is the garbled in others. 「ふふふ, 本物のご登場では仕方ないさ」 *"Hehehe, In the appearance of the real feel " ヴァーリも赤い鎧を白く戻したあと, 鎧を解除した。 ダークカラーが強い銀髪に, 蒼い双眸の美少年。 ヴァーリそのものだ! 魔力で鎧を赤くしていたのだろうか? *After that returned whitening red armor also Valle, it was released the armor. Dark color in strong silver-haired, blue pair of eyes of the teenager. I Valle itself! I wonder was red armor in magic? 半眼でにらみ付ける部長が一言訊く。 *Director who glare at eye half-open Kiku word. 「どういうことかしら?」 *"I wonder what kind of thing?" うむ, 簡潔にしてわかりやすい質問だぜ! 美猴は頬をかきながらつぶやいた。 *Existence, it's easy to understand questions in the simplicity! Yoshi猴 muttered while writing the cheek. 「いやー, ハハハ, 実はさ――」 *"Well ~, Ha ha ha, in fact -" 美猴は話す。 *Yoshi猴 speak. 幻のドラゴン『三日月の暗黒龍 (クレッセント・サークル・ドラゴン)』クロウ・クルワッハとやらが, この周辺こ潜んでいるかもしれないという情報を得たヴァーリは, 一度見てみたいとこの地を訪れた。 *Is alleged vision of Dragon "dark dragon crescent moon (Crescent Circle Dragon)" Crom Cruach, Valle obtained the information that might be lurking around this child, I want and I visited this place a look once . すると, この町は謎の魔物から襲撃を受けている最中であり, 彼らはそれを偶然にも撃退してしまったという。 *Then, this town is in the process of being attacked from the mystery of the monsters, that they had repulsed by chance it. テロリストの手前, グレモリー領でもあるため, なんとなく『おっぱいドラゴン』の格好に化けて魔物を退治したらしい。 *In front of the terrorists, because it is also a Gremory territory, it seems to have rid of demons is garbled somehow the appearance of "breasts dragon". そうしたら, 助けた町民にはやし立てられ, あれやこれやとしているうちにこの町限定のヒーローとなっていたようだ。 偽の『おっぱいドラゴン』一行として。 *Out and local residents helped once, hooted, and hero of the town only seems had become. As a "tits Dragon" line of false. ちなみに他のメンバー, ルフェィは径獣狼のフェンリルとゴーレムのゴグマゴグを引き連れて遠征中だという。 *By the way, other members, that Rufe~i's during an expedition by pulling in Gog and Magog of Golem and Fenrir of 径獣 wolf. 「クロウ・クルワッハ。 すでに滅んだという噂もある伝説の邪龍でしたね」 *"Crom Cruach. It was the evil dragon is also rumored legend that he already ruined (exterminated). " ロスヴァイセさんがあごに手をやりらがらそう漏らす。 *Ross vaisse, do hand on Chin et al while so away. 死んだドラゴン? でも, ヴァーリたちが探しているということは……? *Dragon dead? But, the fact that the Valle we are looking for ...? アーサーがメガネをくいっとあげながら言う。 *Arthur say while quit raising the glasses. 「生きているという伝説も残っています。 戦と死を司るドラゴン。 キリスト教の介入により, 滅ぼされたと通説になっていますが, どこかに逃げ延び深い眠りについたとも言われています」 *"We also remains a legend that is alive. Dragon responsible for war and death. By Christian intervention, it has become a common belief that it has been destroyed, but also is said to have been attached to the deep sleep escaped to somewhere " そういや, 伝説のドラゴンって大半が引退したか, 滅ぼされてんだよな。 うちのドライグやヴァーリのところのアルビオンも倒されて神器に封印されてしまっているし。 *That reminds me, either retired the majority I dragon of legend, it's been destroyed. Out of Doraigu and Valle place of Albion also defeated is if and to they've been sealed in the sacred treasures. 現存している力のあるドラゴンは数えるほどしかいないんだっけか。 *Is only a few have survived powerful dragon? 「ま, なんだか, 複数の魔物を使役して, この町を狙っているドラゴンが近くの山こ潜伏しているのは確かなんだけどねぃ。 クロウ・クルワッハじゃねぇわな」 *", Dragon, I employed multiple demons, aiming at this town near the mountain this but that's certainly what Shii. It's not a Crom Cruach " 美猴がそう言う。 *Yoshi猴 say so. 「では, なぜおまえたちはここに習まる? 用はなくなったのだろう?」 *In ", why learning circle here ye are? Wonder was no longer use? " もっともなことをゼノヴィアが訊いた。 そりゃそうだ。 テロリストで, 強者を求めるこいつらにとって, この町はすでに何の価値もない場所となったはず。 いつまでも留まり続けるのはおかしい。 *I asked the Zenovu~ia that most. I Sorya likely. Terrorists, should for these guys, this town which became already there is no place any value to determine the strong man. When also the is funny continue remains to. 「ま, 少しばかり世話になったからな。 礼も兼ねている」 *"Well, I wonder because I indebted just a little. Thank you are also serves as" と, ヴァーリが言う。 美猴が銃けた。 *And, Valle says. Yoshi猴 was Juke. 「ていうのも, 魔物を退治したときに俺らを本物と間違えて, たんまりといいもん食わせてくれてさ。 できればこの村を狙う親玉のドラゴンを倒すまでは居てくれって頼まれてよぉ。 一宿一飯の恩義ってわけじゃねぇんだけど」 「ていうのも, 魔物を退治したときに俺らを本物と間違えて, たんまりといいもん食わせてくれてさ。 できればこの村を狙う親玉のドラゴンを倒すまでは居てくれって頼まれてよぉ。 一宿一飯の恩義ってわけじゃねぇんだけど」 *"It's I mean, is mistaken for the real thing to me from when it was getting rid of demons, to me Kuwase Mon To Tanmari good. If possible to defeat the dragon boss targeting this village asked me me to stay in Yo~o. And it does not not mean I indebted of Isshukuippan (night's lodging and food)" 「それこ『おっぱいドラゴン』の真似事は楽しいにゃん^」 *"Soreko mockery of" boobs Dragon "is fun nyan ^" 黒歌は心底楽しそうに言った。 *Black song was said to genuinely fun. 「そうそう, 俺っちもついスイッチ姫の真似してみたら, 思いのほか楽しくてよ! いろいろとサービスしちまったぜぃ!」 *"Oh yes, I was once even inadvertently switch Princess imitating, surprisingly fun!! Why did service and I! " 美猴も楽しげな様子だった。 うーむ, 相変わらずこいつらは神出鬼没の上に行動理由もわけがわからん! いい奴らなのか, 悪い奴らなのか。 *Yoshi猴 was also joyful appearance. Hmm, as usual these guys action reason on top of the elusive also do not know is divided! Good or fellows of the, or bad guys of the. まあ, 面倒くさい連中で, 味方じゃないのはわかる。 *Well, can't be bothered a lot, or that I can see. 『……赤いの。 私は, ついに「おっぱいドラゴン」などというものの真似事まで……うぅ, どうして, こんなことに……!』 *"Red one .... I, finally, "boobs Dragon" UU ...... until mockery of such thing as, why, ... to such a thing! " 『……すまんな, 白いの。 俺もどうしたらいいかわからんのだ……。 最近, 気づいたら, とんでもない状況に追い込まれていることが多くてな……うぅ……』 *"...... Sorry Na, the white one. I he do not know what to do as well .... Recently, I noticed Once, most is that you are forced to ridiculous situation Na ...... UU ...... " ……また, 天龍二匹が泣いてる。 鎧を赤く染め, 俺の真似をした白龍皇。 ヴァーリも美猴たちの戯れ事に付き合ったのだろうが……アルビオンの心中は測り知れない。 *…… In addition, tenryu two crying. White Dragon Emperor dyed red armor, I imitated. Valle also dated to makin' monkey beauty who might have... Heart of Albion is inscrutable. 部長が息を吐く。 *Director exhales. 「……グレモリーの者として, 領民を助けてくれたことには感謝するわ。 この町が魔物に襲われていることに気づけなかった私たちに非があるわね」 *"...... As Gremory person, and I appreciate the fact that it helped the the people under one's dominion. It's a non-us that this town did not you notice that has been attacked by a demon. " 部長の頭をペしペし叩く美猴。 *Yoshi猴 hit Peshipeshi the head of the director. 「いいっていいって! 天下のグレモリー家でも田舎町まで目は光らせられねぇよなぁ? けどよ, この町はテレビも二局しか映らねぇみたいだし, 特撮番組の『おっぱいドラゴン』もやってねぇって話だぜぃ? おっぱいドラゴンの情報やらは冥界第一放送のニュースか, ラジオでしか知らなかったってよ。 情報格差はいけないんじゃねぇかぃ? ま, そのおかげで俺らが変装してもバレなかったわけだけどよ」 *"Good good! Gremory home for the whole country country town and lookout eyes I! a!? But, this town TV, only 2 stations they're projecting, and I'm sci-fi show "and was boobs Dragon ' doing it just talk! Shii? And boobs tits Dragon information is Underworld first broadcast news?, come on the radio but didn't know. Not you information gap should not Neka~i? Thanks to its me from I'm barenakatta also in disguise. " 「……そうね, 電波塔を建てろべきね」 *"...... Well, we should build a tower." 目元を多少ひくつかせる部長。 *Director of stations draw some eyes. 美猴に頭部を叩かれて, 若干キレかけているようだ……! しかし, 美猴は悪びれた様子も見せずに調子をこいてさらに部長の頭を小突く。 *Been beaten a head in Yoshi猴, it seems to have put some sharp ...! However, Yoshi猴 further nudge the head of the director is deliberately tone without showing also how it was Warubire. 「あとよ, ここにコンビニやスーパーのひとつでも設置するのもいいんじゃねぇかぃ? 仕入れの悪い店や移動販売ばかりじゃ買い物の格差も広がるばかりだぜぃ?」 *"It later, here to place any one of convenience stores and supermarkets also okay!?!? Expanding shopping gap not only poorly stocked shops and vending just why!? " 「……も, もっともな意見だわ」 *"...... Also, but most opinion" 「ここにラーメン屋を建ててもいいんじゃねぇかぃ? 俺っちでよければ店長やってもいいぜぃ? 最近, ラーメン作りに凝っててよぉ。 野菜, 豚, マシマシってねぃ!」 *"Well built the Ramen here!?!? I was even doing the Manager if you are satisfied with POO!!? I have recently, addicted to ramen?. Vegetables, pigs, mashima Shi!!! " 「……そ, それは関係ないのではなくて? ていうか, さっきからペチペチ頭を叩かないでちょうだい!」 *"...... Its, it rather than no relationship? I mean, give me do not hit the Pechipechi head from a little while ago! " 美猴の手を振り払う部長! 徐々にボルテージが上がっているよ, これ! *Director who shake off the hand of Yoshi猴! Gradually by the voltage is raised, this! 「ひひひ, おっかねーなぁ。 そんな怒り具合じゃ, スイッチ姫なんて務まらないんじゃねぇかぃ?」 *"Hihihi, Naa Okkane. That kind of anger condition, Neka~i not you not Tsutomara Nante switch princess? " 「大きなお世話よ! だいたい私がこんなことで怒る相手なんてあなたぐらいなものだわ! ていうかね! それに不法入国で不法滞在だわ!」 *None of your business! Mostly I To think other party that occurs in such a thing's kind of about you! I guess I mean! And it's illegal stay in illegal immigration! " ……相変わらず犬猿の仲ならぬ, 姫猿の仲というか……。 気品溢れる部長もこいつ相手だと口調も荒っぽくなるね。 *...... Grave as usual cats and dogs, ... or rather relationship of Himesaru. I tone also becomes dirty way sublime director also that it guy opponent. 美猴が手印を組むと「どろん!」と再び煙を巻き起こした! 煙が止むとそこにはスイッチ姫の衣装を着込んだ偽部長の姿が! また変化したのか! *Yoshi猴 my sparked again smoke and Crossed Teshirushi as "Delon!"! At the bottom and the smoke ceased clad costumes switch princess figure of fake director! Also, whether changed to! 「私のほうが, スイッチ姫として相応しいのではなくて?」 *"Better of me, rather than suitable as a switch princess?" 部長の声まんまでそんなことを言う! 手の仕草, 歩き方まで部長にそっくりだ! こいつ, ここまで物真似名人だったのか! *I say such a thing in the director's voice is straight! Hand gesture, but just like the director to gait! This guy, what was mimicry master to here! とうの部長はというと――こめかみに青筋を立てて憤怒の形相となっていた! 何かを察した小猫ちゃんが, 自身のおやつのバナナを部長に手渡した。 *And thank you Dean--and up the vein in the temple and had become the embodiment of rage! Koneko-CHAN, what, own snack banana handed to the Director. 「……最近, ちょっと遠出すると私に突っかかってくる輩が増えて困るわ……。 あなたに私の真似ができると……? ふふふふふふふふ, まさに猿真似とでも言う気かしら? ほら, このバナナをあげろから, お山に帰りなさい」 *「…… More and more Fellows come bumping me and recently, a little bit out, is troubled. And you can do the same thing for me. Fufufufu fufufufu, monkey and even tell exactly what? Hah, so let this banana, from home to the mountain " 「言うじゃねぇか, スイッチ。 じゃあ, あれだ。 勝負すっか? ここの町民を相手にどちらが『おっぱいドラゴン』一行っぽいか決めてもらおうじゃねぇかぃ!」 *"I say it?, switch. Well, that is. Game so what? Is either an individual town to the other party 's'll let you decide whether "boobs Dragon" line-ish Neka~i! " 「おもしろいことを言うわね。 いいわ, その勝負, 買ったわ。 本物の『おっぱいドラゴン』見せてあげる! イッセー, 皆, やるわよ!」 *I'll say that the "interesting. Right on, the game, it was bought. Real I'll show "tits Dragon"! Issey, everyone, I do! " 火花を散らす美猴と部長。 ……マジか。 勝手に何かが決まりつつある! *Yoshi猴 and director who sparks. ...... Seriously either. Arbitrarily something determined while there! と, このようにして, なぜかグレモリー眷属とヴァーリチームの間でどっちが『おっぱいドラゴン』らしいか勝負することになった……。 *And, in this way, it was somehow supposed to match or seems Which is "boobs Dragon" between the Gremory Kin and Valle team .... 「にゃははは, おもしろそうじゃないの。 ねー, 白音」 *"Nyahaha is not a interesting. Ne, Shiro-on " 「……」 *"......" 楽しそうに笑う黒歌だが, 小猫ちゃんは不機嫌そうに口を尖らせるだけだった。 *It is a black song to laugh happily, but was only Shoneko chan sharpened the sullen mouth. この状状況に嘆く俺の横で, ヴァーリが「泣くなアルビオン。 これも余興だ。 何? 実家に帰らせてくれ? まあ, 落ち着け。 第一, 白龍皇の実家なんて俺は知らないぞ」と相棒をなだめていた。 *In my next to lament in this Jo situation, Valle "Cry Na Albion. This also a sideshow. What? Let me go back to the home? Well, calm down. First, I, I do not know how home of white Ryusumeragi " And it had coaxed a buddy. 「おまえら, ヒマだよな」 *"You guys, it's free time" 俺がため息を吐きながらヴァーリに言う。 *I can I say to Valle while spitting sigh. 「たまにはチームメンバーの息抜きも必要だと思ってね。 俺としてはここを狙うドラゴンがどのようなものか気になるだけだが……。 町に関してもここのパンとクッキーはおいしかったた。 それを食べられただけでも多少の価値ははあったさ」 *"I think sometimes and even I need a breather of the team members. It's just as I aim here Dragon anxious what things, but .... Also here of bread and cookies with respect to town it was was delicious. There is somewhat of value even just eaten it. " チーム士気のためね。 つーか, こいつ, クッキー食べるのか。 イメージにないや。 *For team morale. Anyway, eating cookies, this guy. And no image. 『……白龍皇と出会っているのに戦う素振りも見せずにこんなことになるとは……ふぅ, 驚くことばかりだ……』 *『…… And will not pretend to know about White Dragon Emperor fight happen. Phew, just amazing... " うちの相棒も深いため息を吐いていた。 *Out of buddy also wore deep sigh. ------ 先ほどのひらけた場所に急濾造られた特製舞台会場。 横断幕には悪魔文字で『おっぱいドラゴン決定戦!』と書かれていた。 *Hurriedly built a special stage venue in the previous Hirake location. The banner had been written as "tits Dragon finals!" In the devil character. 町民が広場に集結し, 舞台に期待の視線を向けていた。 *Townspeople gathered in the square, it was toward the line of sight of the expectations on the stage. 『えー, レディー&ジェントルメン! 第一回「どっちが本物のおっぱいドラゴンか?」大会を開催したいと思いまーすっ!』 *"Well, Lady & Gentlemen! First time "Which is real you boobs tits or Dragon?" I want to hold the meeting. — omg! ' 「「「「「おおおおおおおおっ!」」」」」 *`````O ōo ōo o~tsu!``````````` 司会を受け持った町民の方がマイクを震わせる。 盛大な拍手と声援が飛んだ。 *Those townsmen who charge of moderator is shakes the microphone. It flew cheer and round of applause. ……事の詳細を町民こ話した偽スイッチ姫こと美猴。 町民二つ返事で応じて, この特製舞台を総出で造りあげてしまった。 *...... Fake switch princess thing Yoshi猴 who spoke townspeople this the details of the events. Depending on townsman immediate reply, I've built up this special stage in full force. 娯楽の乏しい田舎町のせいか, おもしろそうなことに対して全力を注ぐノリのいい町民の皆さんだな……。 *Perhaps because of poor rural town of entertainment, Na's your good town of glue to pour our best to things interesting .... 『審査員は, 町長! そして, ロスヴァイセさんとアーシア・アルジェントさん, ゼノヴィアさん! さらに天界からのゲストとして紫藤イリナさんもけつけてくれました!』 *"The judges, mayor! And, Rosuvu~aise san and Asia Argento's, Zenovu~ia san! In addition was Murasakifuji Irina's also me wearing only as a guest from heaven! " 「皆さん, よろしく。 町長です」 *"Ladies and gentlemen, please. It is the mayor. " 司会の紹介に応じる町長。 ヒゲを生やしたダンディな中年男性だ。 *Mayor to respond to the introduction of the moderator. It's dandy middle-aged men bearded. 「こんにちは, ヴァルキリーのロスヴァイセです。 審査をする以上は公正にいきます」 *"Hello, this is Rosuvu~aise of Valkyrie. Or more to the examination will go fair " 「ア, アーシアです! この町は素敵なところだと思います! 一度は住んでみたいなーって思います!」 *"Oh, is Asia! This town I think the place nice! Once I think I Na I want to live! " 「私はゼノヴィアだ。 よろしく」 *"I'm Zenovu~ia. Best regards. " 「紫藤イリナでーす! 天使でーす! 悪魔の皆さん! 今日は楽しみましょう! *"Murasakifuji Irina Desu! Angel Desu! Devil of everyone! Let's enjoy today! " 審査員席に並ぶ部員たち。 ……楽しそうだね, キミたち。 *Staff who lined up in the jury seat. ...... That's fun, you guys. 大会に参加する俺の気持ちにもなってみてくれ。 わけがわからんのだよ! 舞台袖で観客席を見ながら俺はそう心中で叫んでいた。 ちなみに俺は鎧姿で行機中。 *Let me try also become my feelings to participate in the tournament. It's that do not know why! I was screaming in heart so while watching the audience on stage. By the way I'm line machines while wearing armor. 「……あのサルにだけは負けないわ……っ!」 *"...... I'll not lose to that monkey only Tsu ......!" 隣で部長がぶつぶつと小言を漏らしながら妙に燃えていた。 め, 目が据わってる! 怖いですよ, 部長! *Strange was on fire while next to the Director leaking grumbling and nagging. Because, I'm a firm eye! It is scary, Dean! 大会は五対五の団体戦。 こちらで参加するのは, 俺と部長は当然として, あとは『ダークネスナイト・ファング』役の木場と, 『ヘルキャット』役の小猫ちゃん, そして一部で『段ボールヴァンパイア神』として崇められているギャスパーだ。 映画に主演で出たもんな, ギャスパーの奴。 あちらはヴァーリ, 美猴, 黒歌, アーサーのみだ。 ……五人目は誰だ? などという謎もあろが, *Team competition of the tournament five versus five. It is to participate here, I and the director as a matter of course, after it has been worshiped as the Kiba's "Darkness Night Fang" role, small cat of "Hellcat" role, and in some "God cardboard Vampire" I Gasper. Such mon leaving in starring in the movie, Gasper of guy. There is Valle, Yoshi猴, black song, but Arthur only. ...... Five people first is Who? But will also mystery called such, 『さあ, それでは大会スタートです!』 *"Now, Now it is the tournament start!" 司会がついに開始を宣言してしまった! バニーガールコスチュームでラウンドガールをするのは朱乃さん! 網タイツが最高です! *Moderator had finally declared the start! To Shu乃's to the round girl in bunny girl costume! Fishnet stockings is the best! そんなわけで, 大会が始まった! *That's why the, tournament has begun! --------- ラウンド1 *Round one 『ダークネスナイト・ファング』戦 *"Darkness Night Fang" game 悪役コスチュームに着替えた木場とアーサー。 それぞれの胸には1と2と記されたバッジがつけられている。 本物偽物を決める大会なので, これでOKだという。 本名をあえて語らず, 番号のみで本物を決めてもらおうという趣旨だ旨だ。 *Kiba and Arthur was dressed in villain costume. 1 and 2 and marked the badge is attached to each breast. Since the tournament that determines the real fake, that this in's OK. Not told the real name dare, I'm indicating that the spirit and that'll let you decide the real only by number. 「「「「キャーッ! どっちもイケメンよーっ!」」」」 *"" "" Eek Which also Tsu yo handsome! "" "" 舞台上に立つイケメン二人に町娘たちも黄色い声援を送る。 ……クソ, イケメンめ。 どこに行ってもこういう役だからおいしいよな! *Town daughters to handsome two people standing on the stage also send the yellow cheer. ...... Damn, Me handsome. Where can I even'm delicious because it is such role to go! 『会場の女性限定でパネルが渡されております! 裏表にはお二人の番号を記した1と2の文字! これからお二人にはカッコイイ台詞, カッコイイポージングなどをしてもらいまして, 最終的に審査員と観客席の女性の方々のパネルによる投票で本物か偽物か決しようと思います!』 *"We panel is passed at the venue of the women limited! 1 and 2 of the letter that describes your two numbers on both sides! Cool words to you two from now, if asked to and cool poses, and I will Kesshiyo whether real or fake in the vote by the final panel of members of female judges and the audience! " カッコイイ台詞か! 決めてくれよ, 木場! *Or cool words! You'll me determined in, Kiba! マイクを手渡される木場。 大きく息を整えたあとにマントを翻しながら言った。 *Kiba to be handed the microphone. He said while rebelled cloak after you have established a deep breath. 『乳龍帝よ, よくぞ私のもとまでたどり着いた。 今宵, この場にて, 貴殿と私による最後の宴を開こうではないか。 ――さあ, 終局の幕を開けよう』 *"Breast Dragon Emperor's, well I got. Tonight, at this place, open the last feast with you and I don't. --Come on, open the ultimate Act ' おおっ, 『おっぱいドラゴン』での『ダークネスナイト・ファング』の台詞じゃないか! *Covered, or not the words of "Darkness Night Fang" in the "tits Dragon"! 「「「「「「いやぁぁぁぁぁっ! きゃっこいいいいいぃぃぃぃぃぃっ!」」」」」」 *"" "" "" Iyaaaaa~tsu! Kyakkoiiiii~i~i~i~i~i~i~tsu! "" "" "" 女性からの嫡声が響き渡る! 倒れる女性まで出るしまつだった! どんだけだよ! ただの番組の台詞じゃねぇか! *Echoing bukki voice from Lady! Smart women fall out! It's just dull! It's just shows lines!?! 次にアーサーにマイクが手渡された。 アーサーの視線が俺に向かれる。 ん? 俺? *Then Mike has been handed over to Arthur. Arthur of the line-of-sight is suited to me. It is? I? 『おっぱいドラゴン……。 一度, お手合わせしたいものです。 天龍と称された者が我が聖王剣の波動にどこまで耐えられるのか。 できることなら, その強靱な精神力――心まで刻みこんでみたいものです』 *"Breasts dragon .... Once, it is what you want to your bout. Whether the person who was called Tenryu can withstand up to where the wave of my King Seong sword. If possible, the tough mental strength - is what I want to elaborate increments until the heart " ……冷たい視線にぞくりと全身が震えた。 マジで敵意を向けてきやがった……! 本音混じりで言いやがったな, あいつ! *Petty official and the whole body was trembling ...... in cold gaze. Seriously and have turned their hostility Ya wanted ......! Do not have to say Ya wanted in real intention mingled, that guy! 「「「「うほぉぉぉぉおおっ! 私にも刻んでぇぇぇぇっっぇっ!」」」」 *Covered "" "" Uho~o~o~o~o! Carved me also ~E~e~e~e~tsu~tsu~e~tsu! "" "" 観客席の女性陣は目をハートマークにして, 興奮状態だった。 *Ladies of the audience is in the heart mark the eye, I was excited. イケメン対決はそのようにカッコイイものに関する項目をこなしていき, 女性を大いに沸かせたのだった。 *handsome showdown continue doing the items related to so cool thing, it was for women to greatly alight. 「イケメンには興味ありませんね, はい」 *"I do not have interest in the handsome, yes." 町長のコメントは正直だった! 良い町長だ! 俺はあんたを支持するぜ! *Mayor of comment was honest! It is a good mayor! I support the Anta! 「イメージとしては木場なのだが……」 *"It's a Kiba as image but ......" 「ダークネスと称されるナイトのイメージとしては, アーサーさんも悪くありませんね」 *"As the image of darkness called night, I do not have bad also Arthur's" ゼノヴィアとロスヴァイセさんも身内びいきせずに真面目に審査していた! *Zenovu~ia and Rosuvu~aise's was also seriously review without nepotism! 結果的には……同点! 爽やかなイケメン木場と危ない雰囲気のアーサー, 観客の女性陣も審査員でも票が割れてしまった。 *Result in ...... tie! Refreshing handsome Kiba and dangerous atmosphere of Arthur, the vote was cracked in the audience of female executives also jury. ラウンド2 *Round 2 『ヘルキャット』戦 *"Hellcat" game 次の対決は『ヘルキャット』対決だ。 *The next confrontation's "Hellcat" showdown. 舞台上には小猫ちゃんと黒歌! 二人とも『ヘルキャット』のプリティな衣装を身に着けているが……体つきが真逆だ! *Shoneko chan and the black song on the stage! Both of them wearing a pretty costumes of "Hellcat," but ...... figure is a true reverse! 口リ口リ体型の小猫ちゃんに対して, むちむちプリンな黒歌! 尻尾とお尻をふりふりさせ, おっはいをぷるんぷるんと弾ませる! *Kuchiri-guchiri against forms of small cat, ignorant ignorant pudding of the black song! The tail and buttocks is allowed to pretend pretend, and to bounce and Purunpurun Yes Whoa! 「「「「おおおおおおおおおおおおっ! ヘルキャットさまっ!」」」」 *"" "" Crust crust crust Whoa Oh! Hellcat sama! "" "" 観客の男性陣は完壁に黒歌のエ口い体に夢中となっていた! 俺も目で堪能させてもらってます! *Spectator staff end wall black song d mouth or body had become hooked! I also ask them to enjoy in the eyes! 『さあ, ヘルキャット対決! 今度は男性陣にのみパネルが用意されております! ロリロリなヘルキャットちゃんか, それともエロエロセクシーなヘルキャットさまか! アピールタイムスタートです!』 *"Now, Hellcat showdown! Now panel are available only to men team! Rorirori a Hellcat chan or, or erotic or sexy Hellcat sama! Appeal time is a start! " 先にマイクを渡されたのは黒歌。 *Black song is was handed a microphone before. 手で自身の体を艶めかしくなぞっていく。 太ももから, お尻, 腰, 胸となぞっていき, 最後に口元に手を触れる。 *Go its own body traced coquettishly by hand. From the thighs, hips, waist, and we traced the chest, and finally touch the mouth. べロで唇を艶っぽく舐めていく。 *We go licking looks very glossy lips in base b. 『お姉さんとヘルキャットなことしてみないかにゃん&』 *"Do not try to be a sister and Hellcat nyan &" ――っ! 男の脳みそを激しく揺さぶる官能的な台詞に, 俺と観客席の男性陣の鼻から血が噴き出ていく! *- Tsu! A man of brains in sensual lines that shake violently, blood exits wipe from the male team of the nose of me and the audience! 「「「「はい! 喜んで!」」」」 *"" "" Yes! I am happy! (With pleasure)"" "" 俺も観客と一緒にそう答えてしまった! クソ! 黒歌の奴め, 相変わらずエロエロだ! 本当に小猫ちゃんのお姉さんなのか!? 将来小猫ちゃんもこうなってしまうのか! お兄さん, 複雑すぎて喜んでいいのか, 困っていいのかわからないよ! けど, こうなってもそれはそれで最高かも! *I also had so answer with the audience! Shit! Guy Eyes black song, but still erotic! Or sister of the really Shoneko chan!? What would this happens in the future Shoneko chan! Brother, Is it good willing to too complicated, I do not know whether the good in trouble! But, even if this happens it is it the best be! 黒歌の超絶アピールを受けて, 小猫ちゃんは――。 肩を震わせて, 悲しい表情を浮かべていた。 猫耳もしおれさせている。 悩殺ヘルキャットの姿が衝撃的すぎたようだ。 *In response to the transcendence appeal of black song, Shoneko chan -. In trembling shoulder, he had floated a sad expression. Cat ears have also let wilting. Figure of fascination Hellcat seems too shocking. 手渡されたマイクに一言ぼそりとつぶやいた。 *He muttered the word Bosori in microphone that was handed over. 『……私が本当のヘルキャットなのに……。 背も胸もちっこいから, アピールできないにゃん……ぐすっ』 *"... ... I though it is true Hellcat. Back also chest from Chikkoi, Nyan ...... Gusu~tsu that can not be appealed. " ――ッ! そのとき, 俺のなかで電気が走る! 愛らしい小猫ちゃんの姿にきゅんとしてしまった! *- ~Tsu! At that time, electricity is run among the me! I had a do queue in sight of adorable small cat! 「「「「きゃ, きゃわいい……! ロリっ子も最高ォォォォッ!」」」」 *"" "" If Ke, Kyawaii ......! Rori-kko also highest ~O~o~o~o~tsu! "" "" 観客の男性陣も俺と同様に電気が走ったようで, 鼻血を噴き出しながら狂喜乱舞した! *The audience of male team also as electricity ran in the same way as I, was ecstatic dancing while spouting a nosebleed! 「エロエロお姉さんとロリロリ少女の対決! 冥界に生まれて良かった!」 *"Erotic confrontation of older sister and Rorirori girl! It was good born to the underworld!" 天に向かってそう叫ぶ町長もノリノリだった! エロいじゃないか, この町長! 俺は好きだね! *Mayor shouting so toward the heaven was also spirits! Do not the erotic, the mayor! I I like! 結果は小猫ちゃんの逆転勝ち! 最初こそ黒歌に圧倒的なものがあったが, 結果としては「かわいいは正義!」が勝利だった。 *The results come-from-behind victory of Shoneko chan! At first what was something overwhelming in black song, it was the result as a "cute justice!" Is victory. 「やるじゃん, 白音&」 *"Thats do, Shiro-on & " 悔しがる様子もなく, 黒歌は笑みを浮かべながら去っていった。 *Chagrined appearance without any, black song went away with a smile. 「……」 *"......" 小猫ちゃんは複雑そうだけど, 勝利に自信を感じている様子だった。 *Shoneko chan Although it is complicated so, it seemed to have felt the confidence to win. ラウンド3 *Round 3 『段ボールヴァンパイア神』戦 *"God cardboard Vampire" game 戦いも中盤。 *The fight also middle. 次は『段ボールヴァンパイア神』ことギャスパーの戦いだ。 *Next's "God cardboard Vampire" number and Gasper of battle. 舞台の上では, いつもの格好のギャスパー。 *On the stage, the Gasper usual dressed. 「ひぃぃぃぃぃっ! 舞台の上なんて, 緊張しちゃいますぅぅぅぅっ!」 *"Hyi~i~i ~I~i~tsu! Nante on the stage, you will be nervous ~U~u ~U~u~tsu! " ガタガタ震えるギャスパーと対するのは――舞台上に置かれた一個の段ボー小箱! *The against a rattled and trembling Gasper is - one of the cardboard small box placed on the stage! …………ぇ? 段ボール箱? いや, そんな気配すらない。 *............ Tut? Cardboard box? No, not even such signs. 怪訝に思う俺。 そこに司会のヒトが告げる。 *I you feel dubious. There human moderator tells. 『どちらが段ボールヴァンパイア神でしょう! 相応しいほうに投票してください!』 *"Which is probably God cardboard Vampire! Please vote to more appropriate! " な, な, な, なにぃぃぃぃっ!? もう勝負は始まっているのか!? てか, それ以前にギャスパーの祖手は――マジで段ボール箱なの!? *Na, Na, Na, Nani~i~i~i~i~tsu!? What other game has begun!? Heck, it Gasper of Sote previously - Seriously No cardboard box!? スイッチ姫に化けている美猴が俺の隣で言う。 *eautiful monkey into the switch Princess said beside me. 「ああ, そうだぜ。 俺らが用意したのはあのただの段ボール箱だぜぃ!」 *"Oh, it's so. The I et al were prepared to Zi that just a cardboard box! " アホかぁぁぁっ! 対戦相手が段ボール箱だなんて! 元ヴァンパイアの引きこもり男の娘対仕掛けも何もない, ただの段ボール箱! ひでぇセッティングだな! *Ahokaaaa~tsu! Opponent is Nante's cardboard box! Nothing even withdrawal man's daughter pair gimmick of the original vampire, just a cardboard box! That's Hide~e Settings! 「段ボールっていうぐらいだし, やっぱり, あっちの箱のほうがそうなんじゃないか?」 *The "'m about Tteyuu cardboard, after all, or better over there of the box not it so?" 「言われてみるとそうかもしれん! そっちはただの悪魔っぽいしな! かわいいけど, 段ボールって名前がつく以上は段ボールっぽくないとな!」 *And "said the try and the ordeal be so! Socci just a devil-ish to you! Cute, I and more than take the name I cardboard seem like cardboard! " 観客の皆さんがそんなことをロにしだした! ウソん!? マジで!? そっちはただの箱だよ!? 情報格差がこんなところに影響を及ぼしてるのか!? *Audience of everyone began to Russia such a thing! Woo!? Seriously!? Socci just a box!? Whether the information gap that has had an impact on a place like this!? 『これはどうなのか, 審査員の方にお訊きしましょう!』 *"Is this what about, let's to ask you towards the jury!" 司会が審査員に問う。 ゼノヴィアがつぶやいた。 *Moderator is asking the judges. Zenovu~ia was muttered. 「……うん, 段ボールという一点ならばそちらの箱のほうが段ボールヴァンパイア神かもしれないな」 *"...... Yeah, if one point that the cardboard better of there of the box might be God cardboard Vampire" おまえまでかよ! 箱だぞ, 相手は! *Or up to you! You'll's box, partner! 「私もなんだか, ギャスパーくんよりそちらの段ボール箱のほうが本物なんじゃないかって思えてきたわ!」 *"I seemed to think I somehow, Gaspar-Kun from your cardboard box is authentic!" イリナまで! アホか, おまえら! *To Irina! Stupid or, you guys! 「そうですね。 私もどちらかというとギャスパーくんを段ボール箱のほうで見ている時間が長いかもしれません。 そうなると, ギャスパーくんとは段ボール箱そのもの……?」 *"That's right. I also might be a long time to have seen the Gasper-kun in more of a cardboard box and say either. Sonaruto, cardboard box itself ...... and Gasper-kun? " ロスヴァイセさんも混乱してきてる! おかしいって! 大事な眷属を段ボール箱に思えちゃうなんておかしいって! *Rosuvu~aise's also have been confused! I funny! And it funny Nante would think the important Kin in a cardboard box! ……い, いや, あ, あれ……? 目の錯覚だろうか。 俺もあの段ボール箱のほうが, 若干ギャスパーっぽく思えてきたような……? *...... Have, no, Oh, there ...? Either would be an optical illusion. I also prefer of that cardboard box, such as we have seemed slightly Gasper Ppoku ......? ロスヴァイセさんの言うことももっともだ。 俺もどちらかというと, 段ボール箱に入ってるギャスパーのほうが見ている時間が長いような……。 やっぱり, そう考えると, あの段ボール箱のほうが……ギャスパーなのか……? *Most also say Rosuvu~aise's. If you say either I also, like a long time that more of Gasper that comes in a cardboard box is watching .... After all, if you think so, or more of those cardboard boxes ...... Gasper of the ...? 会場全員がギャスパーではなく, 段ボール箱に視線を向けていた。 *Venue everyone is not a Gasper, it was towards the line of sight in a cardboard box. 『……え!? え!? そ, そんな! ぼ, 僕はここですよ……? どうして, 皆さん, 段ボール箱に……?』 *"...... E!? For example!? Its, such! The pot, yo I am here ...? Why, everyone, and ...... in a cardboard box? " マイクでギャスパー……らしき者が訴えても誰も応えず……。 ただただ段ボール箱――いや, ギャスパー・ヴラディを見て深くうなずいていた。 *...... Not meet anyone even sued the person looked like Gasper ...... in microphone. Nothing but a cardboard box - No, I had nodded deeply to see Gasper-Vuradi. 結果は――。 *The results -. 『こちらの段ボール箱が「段ボールヴァンパイア神」ということに決定致しました!』 *"This cardboard box has been decided to be referred to as a" cardboard Vampire God "!" 司会の声を聞き, 皆が納得の拍手を送った! *Listen to the voice of the moderator, everyone applauded convincing! 『ひ, ひ, 酷いですぅぅぅぅっ!』 *The "fire, fire, is terrible ~U~u ~U~u~tsu!" 元ギャスパー・ヴラディは涙を流して自前の段ボール箱に引きこもってしまった。 *Original Gasper-Vuradi was tears got holed up in its own cardboard box. ああ, やっぱり, これこそが『段ボールヴァンパイア神』ことギャスパーじゃないか! *Ah, after all, this is what Dan ball vampire gods that Gaspar! その日, ギャスパーはただの段ボール箱に存在理由を奪われたのだった――。 *That day, Gasper was had been deprived of their raison d'etre in just a cardboard box -. ラウンド4 *Round 4 『スイッチ姫』戦 *"Switch Hime" game 終盤戦! ついに『スイッチ姫』対決となった! *The end game! Finally it became a "switch Hime" showdown! 舞台上に立つ, ドレス姿の紅髪美少女が二人! 左の手袋にグレモリーの紋様が印されているほうが本物の部長だ。 *Stand on the stage, red hair girl dress figure is two people! Better Gremory patterns in the are marked to the left of the glove is real director. 『さあ, スイッチ姫対決! 我らが本物のリアス姫はどちらなのか!』 *"Now, switch princess showdown! We will either is given to real Rias princess! " 司会が煽るなか, 美猴がマイクを片手に前に出る! *Amid moderator is inflame, Yoshi猴 comes before the one hand the microphone! 『見せてあげるわ! スイッチ姫の奇跡のパワー!』 *"I show I'll be! The power of the miracle of the switch princess! " そう言うなり, 胸を前面に押しだして, 指を鳴らした! すると――, パァァァァッ! と乳が輝き出す! *As soon say so, push the chest in front, I rang the finger! Then -, Pa~a~a~a~a~tsu! Milk begins to shine with! おおっ, これは部長の第二フェーズ現象! そう, 部長のお乳は赤く光るんです! *The cover, this is the second phase phenomenon of director! So, your milk director it's glowing red! どこでその情報を得たかはわからないが, 美猴は仙術か妖術でそれを再現したようだ! 観客も『おおおっ!』とどよめいた。 *I do not know where they got that information, Yoshi猴 it seems to have reproduced it in wizardry or witchcraft! The audience was also Doyomei as "Oh Whoa!". 「こっちだって, 負けていられないわ! イッセー!」 *"Even here, it does not bear to lose! Issey!" 俺を呼ぶ部長。 な, なんだろうか……? 俺は足早に部長のもとに行く。 *Director called me. Na, and ...... I wonder what? I'm a quick pace to go to the original director. 「私の胸を触って!」 *"I touch my chest!" 「え!? いいんですか!?」 *"E!? Do you say!? " 突然, 触ってくれという部長! そりゃ, 触れるならぜひとももみもみっとしたいものですよ! *General Manager, that suddenly, touch me! FIR Please touch Yes, if FIR was as you want to!! 部長は意を決したように言う。 *Director say as persists Yes. 「あのサルに勝つには本当の奇跡を見せないとダメだわ! あなたならきっと叶えてくれるはず!」 *"It's no good if you do not show the true miracle is to win in that monkey! You should be able to grant you if I'm sure! " すごい期行されてる! いいんですか, それで!? 公衆の面前ですよ!? って, そんなことも今更なのか! *It is amazing Kigyo! Do you say, so!? It is the presence of the public!? I, whether at this late hour of the also such a thing! 最近, 部長は俺の乳への情熱を真っ直ぐに受け止めすぎて, こちらとしても困惑することも多い! しかし, もめと言われればもむのが俺の仕事! いかせてもらいます! *Recently, the director is too received straight a passion for my milk, it is also often puzzled as here! However, odds my job is to rub it if it said that! Let me go! 両手の指をわしゃわしゃ動かしながら, 部長の豊かなお乳に向けてダイレクトアタック開始! *While moving Washawasha the fingers of both hands, direct attack start towards the rich your milk director! むにゅんっ! 弾力とやわらかさに包まれた極上の触り心地が俺の両手に伝わってくる! *Munyun~tsu! Best of the touch wrapped in elasticity and softness comes through in my hands! 「ぃやぁん……っ」 *"~Iyaan Tsu ......" 部長が艶っぽい声を漏らす。 刹那――。 *Director divulge the gloss-ish voice. Moment -. パァァァァァァッ! *Pa~a~a~a~a~a~a~tsu! 俺の鎧のいろんな箇所から赤いオーラが噴き出てくる! ああっ, パワーもみなぎってきた! *Red aura comes out wipe from the various parts of my armor! Aak, power has also Minagi~tsu! すげえぜ! 部長のお乳は俺のパワーを噴き出させてくれる最高のおっぱいだ! *Sugeeze! Contact milk director's best boobs make me blown my power! 部長のおっぱいも美猴のとき以上に紅く光り輝いた! 会場全域を照らすほどのすっごい輝きだ! *Tits director also crimson shining more than the time of Yoshi猴! It's the Omg shine enough illuminate the venue throughout! 『……うぅ, またこれなんだな……!』 *『…… UU, or what this is......! ' 若干, 諦めの色を含んだドライグの声。 すまん, 相棒よ! こんなこと言うのもあれだが, この手の状況に慣れてくれ! *Slightly, the voice of Doraigu that contains the color of the resignation. Sorry, buddy! It is Some say such a thing, but me accustomed to the situation of this hand! 「良い光です。 ああ, 乳が光る……! 乳が猛る! 乳が喜ぶ! まさしく乳龍帝とスイッチ姫が起こす奇跡だ……!」 *"This is good light. Oh, milk shines ......! Milk Takeru! Milk rejoice! Very ...... miracle that Chichiryutei and switch princess cause! " 町長は号泣していた! 何かが町長のなかで感動を呼び起こしたらしい! *Mayor was crying! Apparently something has aroused excitement among the mayor! ――そのときだった。 *- It was that time. 『う, うかぁぁぁぁあああぁぁぁあああっ!』 *“U ,u ka ~a~a~a~aaaa~a~a~aaaa~tsu! ” 突然の叫び声が観客席から聞こえてくる。 *Sudden cry is heard from the audience. 俺の鎧と部長の胸から放たれた赤い光を浴びた観客の一人が苦しみだし, そしてその容姿を変化させていった! 体が巨大に膨れあがり, 翼が生えて, 腕, 足がぶっとくなっていく! さらに尻尾まで生えた! *Out one of the audience drew a red light emitted from the chest of my armor and director is suffering, and was carried out by changing its appearance! Body gully A blistering huge, grows wings, arms, legs will become Buttoku! In addition it grew to tail! 『ゴァァァアアアァァァァアアアァァァァッッ!』 *“Go~a~a~aaaa~a~a~a~aaaa~a~a~a~a~tsu~tsu! ” 咆哮が会場に響き渡る。 観客席に現れたのは一匹の巨大な黒いドラゴンだった。 おおっ, 迫力もあるし, 強そうだぜ! てか, 部長のおっぱいから放たれる輝きはドラゴンの正体をも見破る効果があるんだな! *Roar is echoing the venue. Had appeared in the audience was a one animal of huge black dragon. The cover, to some powerful, it's strength likely! Heck, the emitted radiance from tits director we've got the effect of see through even the identity of the Dragon! 「「「「うわぁぁぁぁっ! ドラゴンだーっ!」」」」 *"" "" Uwaaaaa~tsu! Dragon Da~tsu! "" "" それを見て観客が一斉に逃げだしていく! 残されたのは俺たちとヴァーリたちと町長と司会のヒトだけだ。 黒いドラゴンが俺たちを睨めつける。 *Audience to see it is going to run away all at once! The remaining is just human moderator with us and Valle us and the town mayor. Black Dragon is Tsukeru Neme the us. 『おのれぇぇぇ, 悪魔どもめ! 我の正体を破りおって……! その娘の胸は魔を振り払う破魔の力があるというのか!?』 *"Only masterpiece, the Devils improve! Breaking our identity through the process. "Shake off the demon exorcism powers is that my daughter's breasts?!?" 乳の光によって正体を現したドラゴンは憎々しげにそう漏らしていた。 部長のお乳は未知の力で溢れているのです! その光景にアルビオンが叫んだ。 *Dragon shown his true colors by light of milk was leaking so hatefully. Contact milk of director are you full of unknown power! I cried Albion is at the sight. 『ドライグ! なんだ, あの力は!? そちらの力は周囲の者にまで影響を与えるのか!?』 *"Doraigu! What is this, is that power! What power there is affecting up to those around them!? " 『俺の相棒は赤龍帝の力をあり得ないほうに使うのだ。 そ, それの余波かもしれん!』 *"Use the more improbable power of the Red Dragon Emperor is my buddy. It, perhaps the aftermath of it! ' 『なんだと!? ……ち, 近づくな! 私に近づくなよ! 乳技が感染る!』 *"What did you say !? ...... And earth, and stay away! Do not approach me! Breast technique is Ru infection! " 『なに!? おーんおーん! 生涯の宿敵まで俺をいびるぅぅっ!』 *"What! You-I,-I! Me to life nemesis pick on ~U~u~tsu! " 号泣するドライグ! ゴメンよ! 部長もお顔を真っ赤にして困惑していた。 *And crying to Doraigu! Sorry! Director also were baffled in the red your face. 俺の横にヴァーリが立つ。 *Valle stand on my side. 「どうやら, 探す手間が省けたようだ。 おまえがこの町にちょっかいを出していた元凶だな? ……しかし, ただの魔龍か」 *"It's apparently, was eliminates the need to search. You're it 's ringleader who had issued a dabble in this town? ...... …… However, just magic Dragon? " " おもしろくなさそうにヴァーリが言う。 *Interesting that seems Valle says. あー, こいつが町を襲撃していた魔物たちの元締めね。 確かに龍王よりも遥かに劣るオーラの質だ。 *Oh, I boss of demons who guy had attacked the town. It's the quality of the aura that inferior much than certainly dragon king. 黒いドラゴンは目を細めながら言う。 *Black Dragon says while squinting. 『……ああ, そうだ。 よくも邪魔をしてくれたな。 この村を支配下に置き, 我が野望の足がかりにする予定なのだ。 貴様ら烏合の衆に邪魔などさせん!』 *"...... Oh, it's so. I did a dare disturb. Place this village under the domination, it's a plan to stepping stone of our ambition. Differents was disturbed by the mob and started! ' ドラゴンの言葉に俺とヴァーリは顔を見合わせた。 *Valle and I looked at the words of the Dragon. ……こいつ, 天龍をを知らない? さすがに二天龍を目の前にしてその台詞はなかなか吐けるものでもないだろう。 *...... This guy, do not know the Tenryu? The dialogue would also not quite drain off thing indeed to the two Tenryu in front of the eye. 『若造のドラゴンだ。 おそらく, どこぞの魔龍一族の出だろうが, 中途半端に世を渡ってきたせいで, 本物の強者に出会ったことがないようだ』 *"It's kid of dragon. Perhaps, but it would be out of the humble magic dragon clan, due that we have crossed the halfway world, seems to have never met a real strong man. "' ドライグが呆れながらそうつぶやいた。 自分の田舎では番長だった――とか? *While Ddraig murmured. In my country was the boss--or? 『気に食わない顔だ! よかろう, 我が配下の魔物たちと共に本当のドラゴンを見せてやろう!』 *"It's repugnant face! Very well it intends, and I'll show the real dragon along with the demon who under my! " 黒いドラゴンの陰から, 魔物がたくさん出現するが……それほどの脅威も感じられないプレッシャー具合だった。 美猴が叫ぶ。 *From the black dragon shadow, demon appears a lot, but it was so also felt no pressure condition threat .... Yoshi猴 cry. 「めんどくせぇ! なあ, スイッチ姫! あいつらをどちらが早く倒せるかで勝負を決めようぜぃ!」 *"Face to face where Hey! Hey, switch princess! Zi that will decide the game with those guys at Which one beat faster! " そう部長を煽る。 部長も素早くドレス姿から制服に戻り, 不敵な笑みを見せる。 *So it inflames the director. Director also returns to the uniform from quickly dresses, it shows a fearless smile. 「おもしろいじゃないの! いいわ! さあ, 私の眷属たち! グレモリーの領土で悪さをする輩を吹き飛ばしましょう!」 *"What's not interesting! Right on! Come on, my Kin us! Let's blow off the fellows to the poor in the Gremory territory! " おー, ノリノリだ! *Oh, it's spirits! 「おっぱいフラッシュでドラゴンをも撃退するのか!?」 *"Your boobs tits to repel a dragon with Flash?!?" 「黙りなさい, お馬鹿ザルッ! 一緒に消し飛ばしましょうか!?」 *"Hold your tongue, you idiot monkey! Do let's skip off together!? " って, まだケンカしてるし! *I, still to have a fight! 「うふふ, 退屈してましたし, ちょうどいいですわ。 どこまで私の雷光に耐えられるのかしら」 *"ufufu, I was had been bored, it is just right. How far I wonder withstand my lightning " 「審査員よりは楽しめそうだ」 *"It's likely to enjoy than the judges." 朱乃さんもゼノヴィアも楽しげだ! *Shu乃's also Zenovu~ia also a gusto! 「あまり本気を出すなよ, おまえたち。 町が消し飛ぶ。 せっかく俺たちの余興に付き合ってくれたんだ, 最小限の被害でこいつらを消そうじゃないか」 *"I not take out too much seriously, ye. Town scatter away. Pains I was me going out to us in the entertainment, or do not extinguish the guys with a minimum of damage. " ヴァーリの命令にチームのメンバーも怖い顔つきになっていた! うわー, ヴァーリチームおっかねぇぇっ! *Members of the team in Valle of instruction was also made to look scary! Wow, Valle team whoa or Ne~e~tsu! まあ, 俺もいきますか! 少し前の俺にとっては強敵だったであろうドラゴンだけど, いまの俺なら余裕で相手ができそうだ。 *Well, do you go I also! It 's Dragon would have been a little before the formidable enemy is for me, likely can partner with to me if the margin of now. こうして, 魔龍相手に俺たちとヴァーリたちが突っ込んでいった。 *In this way, us and Valle us to the magic dragon opponent rushes.